Grave
Graves or Mounds are naturally-appearing objects in the world that can be found individually in Forests or in a large group in Graveyards (which are characterized by large shrouds of fog). They may be found with or without a nearby Headstone, though graves without headstones can only be found in graveyards. Graves can only be dug up once, and each world has a limited number of them. Each grave dug with a Shovel has a 10% chance to spawn a Ghost, which will be aggressive towards the player. Otherwise, the player has a 50% chance of finding a random Trinket (4.17% chance for each individual Trinket), 15.35% chance each of a Blue or Red Gem and 3.07% chance each of Gears, a Life Giving Amulet, or Nightmare Fuel. Each grave dug costs the player 10 . Headstone Headstones are objects that usually spawn next to a Grave. They currently have no use (other than marking nearby Graves on the map) and cannot be destroyed. List of possible epitaphs: | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * "This headstone is blank" * "It says: 'Milk. Eggs. Bacon.'" * "Hey that's my name!" * Developer names (Set Piece) * "Not sick, just coffin." * It says "Catch you later." * "Five more minutes." * "And don't come back." * "This world could not hold me." * It reads "Right behind you..." and "Made you look!" * "Quoth the tall bird, Evermore." * There's just a big "W" etched in it. * It says "Come on in." * It says "I guess this is my life now." * It says "Right where I belong." * An engravement of their last words: "Hey, watch this." * "It's not as bad as it looks." * It says "See you on the other side." * It says "These are just the pieces we could find." * It reads "You're standing on my face." Oops. * It says "Don't make fun. You'll be here too one day." * It reads "I can dig it." Oh. | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * It reads "Care to join me?" * It says "On to the next adventure." * It says "Finally, some peace and quiet." * An engravement of their last words: "That's enough of that." * "Whoops." * "I've better places to be." * An engravement of their last words: "This is fine." * The inscription reads "Always Watching". Odd. * It says "Mind your own business." * It's covered in a peaceful moss. * "Just needed a rest." * "Here lies some guy." * "Here lies some gal." * "Here lies some person." * "Age makes fools of us all." * It says "Help! get me out!" and "Nah, just kidding" beneath. * It says "I hope I turned the oven off." * It reads "Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus." ( ) * "Sweet slumber." * "I didn't like it here anyway." * "I've better places to be." * "It's dirty down here." * "Just needed a rest." * "Don't even think about it." | valign="top" style="width:calc(100%/3);" | * It says "Help, get me out!" and "Nah, just kidding," beneath. * An engravement of their last words: "I love it so much I could just die!" * An engravement of their last words: "Uh-oh." * An engravement of their last words: "I'd rather die!" * An engravement of their last words: "Uh, okay bye." * It's cracked down the middle. * It says "The end is only the beginning". * It says "I was underground before it was a thing." Huh? * Someone left flowers. * It's old and worn. * It says "Did I make it into the history books?" * It says "I'm taking a nap. In the dirt." * It says "See you on the other side." * "It's worse than it looks." * "This is where I keep my stuff." * It says "I'm just pretending." * It reads "Is the coast clear yet?" * It says "Lost and Found". * "Beware." Beware of what? * It reads "I've made a grave error." Hm. * The headstone is blank. * It reads "Don't worry, it's cozy." That's nice. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, if a player has already dug up a Grave, they can bury an item called Webber's Skull inside the grave. Once this is done, light will shine on the mound, Webber will appear and jump into the grave, closing it, and finally a large group of Spiders will appear. Additionally, Webber will be unlocked as a playable character if he has not been already. Doing this will also reset the grave, and it can be then dug up again for the normal loot. Tips * Digging Graves is one of the quickest ways to go insane for farming Nightmare Fuel, although due to the limited number of Graves in the world, it is not a renewable method. Trivia * The gravestone epitaph "Always Watching" may be a reference to the video game Slender. * The gravestone epitaph "Pulvis Et Umbra Sumus" is Latin for "We are but dust and shadows" and is a phrase associated with the Cyclum Puzzles. * The gravestone epitaph "Quoth the Tallbird, Evermore" is a reference to the famous line from Edgar Allen Poe's poem, The Raven. Gallery Graves In-game.png|Three Graves and a Headstone as seen in a Graveyard. Graveyard map.png|Headstones as seen on the Map. Maxwell's grave.png|Multiple Graves as seen in a Set Piece. Epiloque_Graveyard.PNG|Graves found in the last level of Adventure Mode. Webber Revival.png|Webber unlocked from a Grave. Category:Non-Renewable Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Sanity Loss Category:Diggable Objects Category:Indestructible Object Category:Non-Flammable